Mächte der Nacht
by Techno Snape
Summary: [HP/DM Slash] Ich kommentier das nicht... ^^ Schlimm genug das ich sowas schreibe... *jammer* R&R!
1. I.

******* Mächte der Nacht *******  
  
  
  
Disclaim-dingsbums: Wie jeder schon weiß und sich auch denken kann: Nicht meins sonder unserer Göttin ihres.  
  
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt in den Sommerferien 1995. (Also wenn Harry in die fünfte kommt!) Seit du-weißt-schon-wer wieder an der Macht ist, haben Dracos Eltern viel zu tun. Draco ist nun oft alleine und sucht sich eine Beschäftigung... und dann passiert ES !!!  
  
  
  
„Mächte der Nacht. Gebt mir ein Zeichen!"  
  
In weiter ferne blinkt ein Licht auf.  
  
„War das ein Zeichen, oh Herr?"  
  
Es blinkt erneut aber dieses mal ein wenig dichter.  
  
„Was nun? Ja oder nein?"  
  
Nun schlägt ein Blitz in die Person ein welche schreiend zu Boden geht.  
  
Au... warum musst du auch immer alles so genau wissen wollen?!  
  
Die Person richtet sich wieder auf und klopft sich die schwarze Kutte sauber. Mit kleinen Schritten geht die Person zu einem schwarzen Porsche, der am Rande einer Wiese steht, auf welcher, die Person eben eine Zeremonie abgehalten hat. Er steigt ein, macht den Motor an und setzt den Wagen vorsichtig zurück. Kurze Zeit später ist die Person auf der Landstraße.  
  
Halbe Stunde später  
  
Draco Malfoy betritt das Landhaus seiner Familie durch die Hintertür. Ein blick auf seine goldene Rolex verrät ihm das es schon weit nach Mitternacht ist. Leise. Ganz leise schlisst er die Tür hinter sich. Auf zehenspitzen tapst er durch die Küche, durchs Wohnzimmer und –  
  
„Draco." Erschrocken zuckt Draco zusammen und blickt zur Couch auf der sein Vater sitzt. Lucius Malfoy blickt seinen Sohn wütend an. „Und wo kommen wir jetzt her? Und wo verdammt war mein Porsche?" Brüllt er seinen Sohn an. Bei jedem Wort zuckte Draco noch weiter zusammen. „Ich... ähm. Ich war in..." Draco versuchte so schnell wie möglich sich eine plausible Ausrede einfallen zulassen doch das einzige was sein Kopf zustande brachte war...  
  
Tut... tut... tut…. Ich bin dein Gehirn... tut .... Ruhe!  
  
„Ich war in der Disco..." sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Mist, verfluchter. Das war nicht schlau! „In der Disco also. Und das mit meinem neuem Wagen?" Draco nickte kurz. Das konnte er eh nicht mehr leugnen... es wäre ja ein ziemlich komischer Zufall wenn ausgerechnet Draco und Auto verschwinden und das nicht zusammen hängt.  
  
Draco wartete darauf das sein Vater ihn anbrüllt, doch nichts geschieht. Langsam wendet er seinen blick vom Boden ab und blickt zu seinem Vater. Lucius Malfoy hält sich mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht seinen linken Arm. „Ich und deine Mutter müssen gehen. Die Strafe bekommst du morgen. Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer." Sagt er mit strenger Stimme.  
  
Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schmiss er sich in voller Montur auf sein Bett. Er hasste es wenn seine Eltern im Auftrag des dunklen Lords unterwegs waren. Er hasste das Gefühl das sie vielleicht nie wieder zurück kommen könnten. Er hasste den dunklen Lord. Das würde er natürlich nie zugeben den dafür würde sein eigener Vater ihm den Kopf abschlagen.  
  
Müde wie er war schloss er die Augen. Lange spielten sich in seinem Kopf die schrecklichsten Szenen ab bis er langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.  
  
„Mr Draco, Sir. Bitte wachen sie auf. Schlimmes ist passiert, Sir. Bitte wachen sie auf." Draco erwachte langsam. Mit trüben Blick erkannte er eine der Hauselfen. Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit seiner linken Hand durch sein verwuscheltes Haar. „Was?" brummte er und blickte die Hauselfe böse an. Die wich ein stück zurück und sagte dann mit piepsiger Stimme: „Schlimmes ist passiert, Sir. Sehr schlimmes..." Draco wurde das zu blöd. Mit einem kleinem Sprung hüpfte er aus dem Bett und ging mit schlürfenden Schritten in Richtung Badezimmer. „Sir! Sie müssen Mecy zuhören. Bitte Sir." Die Hauselfe rannte Draco hinter her. „Ja dann fass dich aber kurz!" sagte er. „Ihre Eltern, Sir..." sagte Mecy. Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt auf die Hauselfe zu. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er leise. Die Hauselfe spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern am Kissenbezug. „Ihr Eltern wurden getötet, Sir. Stand in der Zeitung, Sir." Draco blickte die Hauselfe entsetzt an. Er ging einen Schritt rückwärts um einen festen halt zufinden. Als er gegen die Wand stieß, lies er sich an ihr langsam zu Boden gleiten. „Nein..." sagte er leise. „Nein... das kann nicht wahr sein..." er zog seine Knie eng zu sich heran und umklammerte sie mit den Armen. Den Kopf lies er auf die Beine sinken... und er fing an zu weinen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gesessen hat aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Elfe war schon lange wieder verschwunden. Draco war alleine...  
  
„Draco?" sagte eine ruhige Stimme. Er erschrak und blickte auf. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Professor Snape. Snape ging zu Draco und kniete sich neben ihn. „Du hast es schon erfahren..." Draco bewegte sich nicht. „Komm..." sagte Snape und stand auf. Er hielt Draco die Hand hin um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen doch der machte keine anstallten sich zu bewegen. „Komm mit Draco. Du kannst nicht ewig da sitzen bleiben!" Draco blickte nun zu seinem Professor auf. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Warum Professor? Warum mussten sie sterben?" Snape seufzte laut und setzte sich neben Draco auf den Boden. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" sagte er. Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Auge. „Sie waren Anhänger Voldemorts," erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „...und sie sind in eine Falle des Ministeriums geraten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das passierte. ..." Snape wollte eigentlich noch was sagen doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Natürlich wusste Draco das es früher oder später dazu gekommen wäre. Das Ministerium war nicht dumm. Doch warum jetzt schon? Er war gerade mal 16 und hatte keine Verwandten die ihn aufnehmen könnten... mit Ausnahme natürlich sein Bruder Snake. Doch der lebte nicht in England, nicht einmal in Europa.  
  
„Und... und was wird jetzt aus mir?" fragte Draco leise. Bitte, sag nicht ich muss zu Snake. Bitte... dachte er verzweifelt. Auch wenn Snake sein Großer Bruder war und er ihn eigentlich ganz gern hatte so wollte er nicht fort von Hogwarts. „Du kommst erst mal mit zu mir bis..." Gott sei dank... „...das neue Schuljahr los geht. Was danach ist werden wir dann sehen." – „Danke... danke Professor!" Snape nickte freundlich und stand wieder auf. „Komm mit Draco." Draco stand langsam auf und folgte Snape in die Küche. Dort saß, auf einem Barhocker, niemand anderes als Professor Dumbledore. „Draco... wie geht es dir?" fragte dieser behutsam. Draco schenkte im ein karges lächeln und sagte dann: „Geht so..." Snape wies Draco an sich zu setzen und stellte ihm einen großen Becher Tee vor die Nase.  
  
„Draco," fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort. „es wird eine schwere Zeit anbrechen. Ich weiß für dich wird es nicht leicht werden... für alle wird es nicht leicht werden. Aber wir müssen da durch und wenn wir alle zusammen halten werden wir über die dunkle Macht siegen." Draco blickte von seinem Becher auf und blickte Dumbledore an. „Ja Sir... sie haben recht!" sagte er und schaute zurück auf seine Becher. Dumbledore warf Snape einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er ergriff das Wort. „Draco... das beste wird sein wen du jetzt in dein Zimmer gehst und ein paar Sachen zusammen packst damit wir bald los können." Draco nickte stumm, stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Küche.  
  
  
  
A/N: So das war Kapitel eins. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich kann euch jetzt noch voll labern... „EY, das war meine erste FF also behandelt sie gut!" aber das mach ich nicht. Natürlich ist die erste FF immer ein wenig schwierig aber... mist! Jetzt hab ich doch glad vergessen was ich sagen wollte!!! Na ja... behandelt meine FF wie jede andere.  
  
Da ich zZ keinen Beta Reader habe, entschuldigt bitte meine miese Rechtschreibung. Falls jemand Interesse hat meinen Beta zu spielen der melde sich dann bitte unter: slytherin_x_x@yahoo.de . THANKS !!!  
  
© Techno Snape 2002 


	2. II.

Mächte der Nacht - Teil zwei  
  
  
  
„Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst dieses Wort mit Z nicht sagen? Du gehst jetzt sofort in dein Zimmer und..." – „NEIN! Mir reicht es jetzt!" schrie Harry seinen Onkeln an. „Du wagst es? Wie kannst du nur? Ich habe dich bei mir aufgenommen und wie dankst du es mir?" – „Wie soll ich es dir danken wenn du mich wie den letzte Dreck behandelst?" Onkel Vernon lief Knallrot an. Wie oft wollte Harry ihm die Meinung sagen, hat es aber nicht gemacht. Harry starrte seinen Onkel wütend an doch der schien dadurch nur noch gereizter zu werden. „Du undankbarer Bengel..." sagte er ruhig. „Ich bin kein undankbarer Bengel. Ich hab immer versucht es euch allen recht zumachen aber ihr seit so doof das euch das nicht auffällt. Ihr könnt mich nur nicht leiden weil ich anders bin. Besser als ihr!" schrie Harry. Er atmete tief durch. Nun war es endlich raus. „JETZT REICHTS!" keifte sein Onkel, holte aus und schlug Harry mitten ins Gesicht. „ES - REICHT - VERSCHWINDE – SOFORT!" Harry taumelte ein wenig rückwärts bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Mit der rechten Hand überm linken Augen funkelte er seinen Onkel mit dem rechten Auge, böse an. „ Da drauf kannste Gift nehmen! Und ich schwöre dir... irgendwann komme ich wieder und dann werdet ihr wünschen ihr hättet mich besser behandelt!" – „RAUS!" Harry drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er schmiss die paar Sachen die er besaß in seinen Koffer und schleppte ihn die Treppe runter. Dann holte er noch Hedwigs Käfig, seinen Feuerblitz und verließ den Ligusterweg No. 4 für immer. Hoffentlich für immer dachte er. Sein linkes Auge schmerzte noch immer sehr stark. Wie konnte er das nur machen? Angebrüllt hatte er ihn schon immer aber geschlagen? Das hatte er noch nie gemacht!  
  
Seine ganze Situation erinnerte ihn an das dritte Schuljahr als er seine gemeine Tante Magda aufgeblasen hatte und er darauf hin auch schnell das weite gesucht hatte. Damals ist er jedoch nach dem Schuljahr zu den Dursleys zurück gekehrt. Dumbledore hat drauf bestanden. Hier, bei den Dursleys sei er sicher und geschützt. Bah, geschützt. Was für ein Unsinn!  
  
Nun jedoch stand er auf der Straße. Wo sollte er hin? Zu Ron? Der war dieses Jahr in den Ferien zu Charlie nach Transsylvanien gereist. Und Hermine? Auch mal wieder unterwegs. Aber zum Glück gab es noch den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort hatte er schon mal wunderbare Ferien verbracht. Und wie sollte er dort hin gelangen? Na klar! Der fahrende Ritter!  
  
Harry stellte sich an Straßenrand und streckte den Zauberstab in die Höhe. Und tatsächlich nach nicht einmal dreißig Sekunden gab es einen lauten knall und mit quietschenden Reifen kam der purpurfarbene Bus zum stehen. Harry erkannte sofort die goldenen Letter an der Windschutzscheibe. Mit einem nicht leiseren Knall flog die Bustür auf und heraus kam in seiner purpurfarbenen Uniform Stan Shunpike, der Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters. Als er Harry erkannte fing er gleich an wie wild zu brüllen: „Ern! Ern rat mal wer da ist! Es ist Neville, Ern!" Ernie Prang, der Fahrer des Fahrenden Ritters, blickte kurz zu Harry auf und nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Na wohin soll's den gehen, Neville?" – „Ähm... nach London. Winkelgasse." – „Ah! Genau wie das letzte mal! Willste heiße Schokolade oder ne' Zahnbürste? Darfst dir auch die Farbe aussuchen!" – „Danke. Die heiße Schokolade reicht!" sagte Harry verlegen. Stan nannte ihn immer noch Neville obwohl Stan doch schon längst wusste das er nicht Neville sondern das er der berühmte Harry Potter war.  
  
„Dreizehn Sickel macht das dann." Harry griff in seinen Koffer und zog sein kleinen Lederbeutel mit den Zaubermünzen raus. Er zählte dreizehn silberne Sickel ab und reichte sie Stan. „Willste deinen alten platz, Neville?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Stan, der sich schon Harrys Koffer geschnappt hat, in den Bus. Er selbst hatte seinen Besen und den leeren Eulenkäfig in der Hand. Stan stellte Harrys Koffer wieder genau neben das gleiche Bett, in dem er auch schon das letzte mal gesessen hatte, ab. „Danke!" sagte Harry und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Es geht weiter!" murmelte Ernie und ließ die Bustür zuschlagen.  
  
„Ey Neville. Was ist den mit deinem Auge passiert, eh?" – „Ach ist nichts. Bin gegen ne' Wand gelaufen!" Stan schaute Harry mitleidig an. „Ah!"  
  
Als der Bus nach einer scheinbar unendlichen langen Fahrt in London ankam konnte Harry nicht ein mal mehr gerade gehen. Die Fahrt war noch schlimmer als die letzte. Der Bus hoppelte quer durch ganze Land und fuhr in einer so Irren Geschwindigkeit das Harry jetzt schlecht war.  
  
Leicht torkelnd stieg er aus dem Bus. Er hatte denn immer noch leeren Eulenkäfig in der einen und seinen Feuerblitz in der anderen Hand. „Soll ich deinen Koffer noch reinbringen?" fragte Stan ihn. „Nein danke! Schaff ich schon alleine!" Harry krallte sich seinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Pub. Vom weiten hörte Harry, Stan noch rufen: „Auf wiedersehen Neville." Als Harry endlich am Tresen des Tropfenden Kessels stand kam der Wirt, Tom, gleich auf ihn zu gerannt. „Mr Potter! Was ist den mit ihnen passiert?" fragte er besorgt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Bin gegen eine Wand gelaufen. War dumm von mir, ich weiß!" – „Und was machen sie hier? So mitten in den Ferien?" Harry blickte sich hilfe suchend in der Gegend um. „Ich... ähm... mir war langweilig und ich... äh... wollte ein wenig Abwechslung!" sagte er schließlich. „Ah ja!" murmelte Tom. Er nahm ihm die Geschichte nicht ganz ab. Das wusste Harry doch es war ihm egal. „Ich nehme an das du den Rest der Ferien hier bleiben willst. Wozu hast du sonst den Käfig und den Besen mitgenommen!." Sagte Tom tückisch. „Äh... ja das hatte ich vor." Der Wirt nickte und schlurfte wieder hinter den Tresen und murmelte dann: „Das hab ich mir gedacht.... wollen mal sehen. Mhh... ja Zimmer elf ist frei. Hier bitte!" Tom reicht ihm einen Schlüssel und half Harry noch seinen Koffer aufs Zimmer zu bringen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen stand Harry ganz früh auf. Er wollte in die Winkelgasse und sich bei „Qualität für Quidditch" nach den neusten Besen Modellen umsehen.  
  
Als er gerade bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon vorbeikam sah er Dean Thomes und Seamus Finnigan an einem der Tische sitzen. Harry ging gleich zu ihnen herüber um sie zu begrüßen. „Hallo! Wie geht es euch?" fragte Harry und strahlte die beide freudig an. Seamus und Dean starrten zurück. „Oh mein Gott Harry! Was ist den mit dir passiert?" fragte Dean. Harry blickte ihn verwundert an. „Wie, was ist passiert?" wollte Harry wissen. „Na dein Auge!" sagte Seamus. Harry lächelte. „Ach das! Bin zuhause gegen ne' Wand gelaufen!" – „Wie hast du das den angestellt?" fragte Seamus. „Weiß ich nicht mehr. War ein wenig von der rolle!" – „Ach so!" meinte Dean darauf hin. „Und in der letzten Zeit mal den Tagespropheten gelesen?" fragte Dean. Harry setzte sich neben Seamus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Wieso, was ist den passiert?" Seamus und Dean grinsten. „Na eigentlich ist es ja nicht witzig..." sagte Dean. „Die Auroren haben Malfoys Eltern geschnappt und nun ja... Sie sind tot!" Harry starte sie beiden ungläubig an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry noch mal nach. „Sie sind tot. Es war eine Falle. Jetzt gibt es zwei Todesser weniger!" sagte Seamus. „Und... und was ist mit Draco?" Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Willste ein Eis?" Harry blickte die beiden ernst an, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt weg. Wir sehen uns dann am ersten September im Hogwarts Express." Sagte Harry. Dean und Seamus nickten.  
  
Harry konnte Malfoy von Anfang an nicht leiden doch irgendwie tat ihm Draco leid. Auch er hatte seine Eltern verloren und konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es Draco zur Zeit gehen musste. Natürlich waren das jetzt ganz andere Umstände... aber irgendwie auch nicht. Der Grund für den Tod Harrys Eltern war Voldemort. Sie standen ihm im weg. Und bei Dracos Eltern war der Grund warum sie sterben mussten so ungefähr der selbe. Voldemort. Sie sind ihm und seinen dunklen Plänen gefolgt und dadurch haben sie ihr leben verloren.  
  
Als Harry nach ein paar Minuten wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ankam wurde er bereits erwartet. „Harry!" ...  
  
A/N: So das wars. Ich finde das Kapitelchen eigentlich sehr gelungen. Natürlich wenn man es selbst schreibt ist es meistens so. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich hoffe ihr reviewt schön. Würde mich freuen. Und falls ihr es nicht macht... auch egal. Ich kann auch ohne leben. Aber wie?????????????? Ahhhh ich bin ja so alleine. *heul*  
  
Ach ja und ich habe nun einen Beta... aber ob Mickey seinen Job so gut macht bezweifle ich. Ahhhh nicht hauen!!! :p  
  
© Techno Snape 2002 


	3. III.

Mächte der Nacht – Teil drei  
  
  
  
Snape wohnte während den Ferien in einem kleinen Dorf an der Ostküste Schottlands in der nähe von Dundee. Er hatte oder war besser gesagt noch dabei, sich dort ein kleines Haus zubauen. Würden seine Schüler ihn sehen, wie er dort im Haus stand und die Wände anmalte, sie würden sich vor lachen wohl kaum noch halten können. Er trug wie üblich seine schwarze Kleidung nur war die voll von Farbflecken. Blau. Gelb und ganz natürlich auch grün. Grün war eh seine Lieblingsfarbe. Woher diese Neigung kam, kann man sich ja denken. Slytherin.  
  
Ihm lag das Haus Slytherin sehr am Herzen. Nicht nur weil er früher selber dort Schüler war oder er Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Nein. Es war etwas anderes. Slytherin war wie eine Lebenseinstellung. Slytherin hat sein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Wäre er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen hätte er nie Lucius kennen gelernt, wäre nie ein Todesser geworden und hätte SIE nie getroffen und lieben gelernt. Er war so alleine ohne sie. Aber das war jetzt egal. Nun war er nicht mehr ganz so alleine den er hatte jetzt Gesellschaft. Von einem Slytherin, wie soll es anders sein.  
  
„Du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen, Draco. Du gehst die Treppe hoch und dann die letzte Tür rechts. Okay?" Draco schaute seinen Professor dankend an. Er nickte kurz und stieg dann die Treppe empor. „Um acht gibt es Abendessen!" rief Snape ihm noch hinter her. „Danke..." murmelte Draco und verschwand in das für ihn vorgesehene Zimmer. Er schmiss seine kleine Tasche aufs Bett und ließ sich schwer seufzend daneben fallen. Er war mit den Nerven immer noch völlig am ende. Es würde wohl auch noch dauern bis er den Tod seiner Eltern verkraften konnte.  
  
Sein Zimmer war sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Scheinbar hatte sich Snape nie wirklich auf besuch eingerichtet. Das Zimmer hatte ein Bett, einen Schrank und einen kleinen Schreibtisch. Mehr war nicht in dem Zimmer. Keine Bilder. Kein Sofa und auch kein Sessel.  
  
„DRACO! Ich fahre jetzt kurz nach Dundee. Willst du mit kommen?" rief Snape. Draco kam langsam die Treppe runter geschlürft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Danke Professor. Ich wollte mir noch ein wenig die Gegend anschauen." Sagte Draco. „Nenn mich doch bitte Severus. Aber nur so lange wir nicht in Hogwarts sind. Okay?" – „Ja danke Professor. Ich meine Severus..." – „Gut ich geh dann mal. Brauchst du noch was?" Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf und ging wieder die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.  
  
Draco war jetzt schon eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs. Das Wetter war windig und feucht. Was sollte man am Meer anderes erwarten. Ein blick auf seine Rolex sagte ihm das es halb acht war. Er blieb kurz stehen und blickte in den Himmel.  
  
„Mum... Dad... was soll ich den jetzt nur machen...?" sagte er leise und lies sich in Sand sinken. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. ...  
  
Und auf einmal kam es ihm so vor als ob er irgendjemanden seinen Namen rufen würde. Draco blickte sich um doch er sah niemanden. Draco... Draco... du bist nicht alleine... glaube mir Draco... du bist nicht alleine. Draco sprang auf die Füße und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Doch niemand war da. „Hallo? Wer ist da?" rief er doch der Wind verschluckte seine Stimme. Du bist nicht alleine... blicke vorwärts... nicht zurück. Sagte die geheimnisvolle Stimme und wieder rief Draco ob jemand da sei und wieder kam keine antwort. Draco blickte sich erneut um. Doch dort war keiner. Langsam überkam Draco die Angst und er entschloss sich schnell das weite zusuchen. Draco rannte so schnell er konnte in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Als er nach zehn Minuten wieder beim Haus ankam war er völlig außer Atem. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. „Da bist du ja. Es gibt gleich essen..." Snape blickte aus der Hintertür und musterte Draco nachdenklich. „Und wo warst du?" – „Och... nur ein wenig... am Strand..." sagte er immer noch außer Atem. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was passiert?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen. „Nein..." sagte er. „Na gut. Geh lieber noch mal duschen vor dem essen!" Draco nickte und ging Snape hinter her ins Haus.  
  
Draco stand unter dusche und lies sich das Wasser über den Körper laufen. Seine nassen, blonden Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Langsam drehte er das Wasser von warm auf kalt. Was war das nur für eine Stimme... ich soll vorwärts blicken. Na ich weiß nicht... Draco drehte das Wasser ganz ab und stieg aus der dusche.  
  
Als er nach ein paar Minuten in der Küche ankam wurde er schon erwartet. „Da bist du ja endlich. Hunger?" Draco setzte sich an Tresen und Snape häufte ihn mindestens ein Dutzend Würstchen auf den Teller. „Ich hoffe dir schmeckt es... Ich kann nicht so gut Kochen..." – „Ah ist schon Okay..." sagte Draco und biss in ein Würstchen und verzog gleich daraufhin das Gesicht. „Mhh.. ja ... wirklich lecker!" sagte er und dippte sein Würstchen tief in die Mayo. Snape lächelte ihn an... „Ach übrigens... Der Brief aus Hogwarts ist vorhin gekommen. Hier!" Snape reichte ihm den Umschlag. „Ich öffne ihn später..." sagte Draco und biss erneut in das Würstchen.  
  
Nachdem Draco tapfer seine verbrannten Würstchen gegessen hatte ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und öffnete seinen Brief. Die erste Seite war das obligatorische Schreiben das man das nächste Schuljahr erreicht hatte und auf der zweiten Seite standen die Bücher die er fürs neue Schuljahr benötigte. Draco stand auf und legte den Brief auf sein Schreibtisch. Aus seiner Tasche holte er sich ein Buch. Kein besonderes. Nur um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben doch nach einiger Zeit des Lesens schlief er ein.  
  
„Draco! Du hast Post. » sagte Snape als Draco am morgen die Küche betrat. Snape deutete auf die kleine Eule die auf einer Stuhllehne saß. „Luna!" rief Draco erfreut. Die kleine Eule flatterte auf Draco zu und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. „Und wer hat dir geschrieben?" – „Blaise!" sagte Draco freudig und befreite die Eule von dem Brief. „Zabini, Blaise?" Draco nickte und faltete den Brief auf.  
  
Liebster Draco,  
  
ich habe von dem schrecklichen Verlust deiner Eltern gehört und wollte  
  
dir sagen wie leid es mir tut. Ich kann gut verstehen wie es dir jetzt geht.  
  
Ich will dich jetzt aber mit diesen Weisen Worten verschonen den die hast du  
  
bestimmt schon genug gehört. Warum ich dir schreibe ist eigentlich ein  
  
anderer Grund. Ich Wollte dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hast mich nächste Woche  
  
Mittwoch in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten. Würde mich freuen. Blaise  
  
Draco faltet den Brief wieder zusammen und blickte zu Snape hoch. „Prof... ich meine Severus... Kann ich nächsten Mittwoch mit Blaise in die Winkelgasse?" Snape lächelte freundlich. Ihm schien die Vaterrolle sehr zu gefallen. „Klar! Warum nicht?!" – „Klasse! Ich gehe hoch in mein Zimmer und schreibe ihr zurück!" Draco stand vom Tisch auf und lief die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dear Blaise,  
  
ich freue mich schon auf Mittwoch. Wir können uns um zehn vor Gringotts treffen.  
  
Falls es dir nicht passt schick mir Luna zurück. Draco  
  
PS: Danke das du mich mit deinen Weisen Worten verschont hast. (  
  
Draco faltete den Brief zusammen und öffnete sein Fenster. Er streckte den Kopf ins freie und blickte sich um. Unten auf einem Holzfahl saß die kleine Eule von Blaise. Draco pfiff kurz und die Eule kam zu ihm hoch gesegelt. Er band den Brief an Lunas Bein und flüsterte ihr zu: „Sei Vorsichtig Luna und bring Blaise geschwind ihren Brief!"  
  
Eine Woche später stand Draco in Snape's Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. „Und halt dich ja von der Nokturngasse fern. Und geb ja nicht das ganze Geld auf einmal aus. Verstanden?" Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja verstanden. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" – „Willste noch einen Apfel mit nehmen? Nur falls du Hunger bekommst..." – „NEIN DANKE..." Snape reicht ihm die Dose mit dem Flohpulver. „Und spreche laut und deutlich... nicht das du ganz woanders raus kommst..." – „Ja, ja, ja..." maulte Draco und griff in die Dose, schmiss das Pulver in den Kamin der im selben Moment Grün aufleuchtete. „Und wen du zurück willst musst du..." – „Tschau..." Er tritt in den Kamin... „Winkelgasse!" WUSCH und weg war Draco. .......  
  
A/N: Mensch das ging ja schnell mit dem dritten Kapitel. Was ich noch mal ansprechen wollte ist der komische Anfang des ersten Teils. Ich hatte da eigentlich eine ganz gute Idee aber Mickey meinte die Idee sei Doof und ich sollte mir was anderes ausdenken. Und das hab ich nun gemacht. Also nicht wundern wen ich es nicht mehr anspreche... ^-^  
  
Und noch was, Mickey der doofe fährt nächste Woche in Urlaub (nach Frankreich) für drei Wochen (ist das nicht fies?) und hat da keinen PC. Also sollte wer (egal wer) das Interesse bekunden für die drei Wochen meinen Beta-Reader zuspielen wäre ich euch echt dankbar. Also bei Interesse bitte melden: slytherin_x_x@yahoo.de . THX!!! (ich und meine Beta Reader... in Wahrheit lad ich sie zu mir ein und esse sie dann auf... *g* )  
  
© Techno Snape 2002 


	4. IV.

Mächte der Nacht -- Teil vier  
  
  
  
Als Draco in der Winkelgasse ankam wurde er bereits erwartet. Blaise stand im Tropfenden Kessel an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit Tom. Als sie Draco sah, der aus dem Extra-Raum mit dem Kamin kam, winkte sie ihm freudig zu.  
  
„Draco," sagte sie und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange, zur Begrüßung. „Wie geht's ?" wollte sie wissen. Er lächelte matt und sagt dann: „Muss ja." Blaise zog Draco mit an die Bar. Tom lächelte ihn müde zu. „Und was möchtest du trinken?" fragte Tom.  
  
„Nichts, danke!" sagte er und setzte sich neben Blaise auf einen Hocker. „Erzähl mal, Draco. Wie ist es bei unserem Professor?" Blaise konnte sich, als sie das sagte, das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Obwohl Snape Hauslehrer von Slytherin war und seine eigenen Schüler bevorzugte, war trotzdem keiner davon sehr angetan bei ihm wohnen zu müssen. „Katastrophal!" sagte Draco kurz und knapp. „Wieso?" wollte Blaise wissen. „Er kommandiert einen rum." Blaise nahm ein Schluck aus ihrem Glas und verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch Draco! Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?!" Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte dann: „Ich hab eben keine Lust soviel zu reden." Blaise nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stellte es wieder auf der Theke ab.  
  
„Gut dann komm mit. Wollen wir mal sehen wie wir dich auf andere Gedanken bringen können." Sie stand von ihrem Hocker auf und zog Draco erneut mit sich in Richtung Hinterausgang.  
  
  
  
Zwei Stunden und drei Einkaufstüten später saßen Blaise und Draco in Florean Fortescues Eissalon und genehmigten sich zusammen einen großen Schokoladeneisbecher.  
  
„Oh man. Das sind wieder mal viel zu viele Kalorien für mich." Jammerte Blaise und löffelte sich einen großen Haufen Sahne auf den Löffel. „Ach du kannst es vertragen!" sagte Draco und lächelte sie dabei schelmisch an. „Du bist mir vielleicht einer." Sie lief rot an und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Na du kannst es dir eher leisten als Pansy." Er legte seinen Eislöffel zur Seite und rieb sich den Bauch. „Oh man, hat das gut getan."  
  
Blaise legte jetzt ebenfalls den Löffel zur Seite. „Ach, hast du schon das Neuste von deinem Erzfeind gehört?" Jetzt wurde Draco hellhörig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Blaise fragend an.  
  
„Du weißt doch das er bei seinen Muggel Verwandten lebt, oder?" er nickte. „Na ja. Die können ihn ja nicht leiden..." – „Wer kann das schon?" unterbrach Draco sie grinsend. „Nun ja... sein Onkel hat ihn geschlagen und Harry ist wieder einmal von zuhause abgehauen." Draco grinste fies und hinterlistig. „Och, das tut mir aber leid." Sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton.  
  
„Du bist wirklich ein Blödmann, Draco!" sagte Blaise. Sie schien irgendwie beleidigt zu sein. „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Draco. Er dachte sich nur ‚FRAUEN'. „Schön und gut. Harry ist dein Erzfeind. Aber tut er dir nicht irgendwie leid?" Jetzt war der Slytherin entsetzt. „Öhm... er ist ein Gryffindor und ich bin ein Slytherin. Ist das nicht Erklärung genug?!" Blaise schien langsam sauer zuwerden. „Du bist ein Dummkopf , Draco. Das hat doch nichts mit Gryffindor und Slytherin zu tun, sondern mit ein wenig Anstand..."  
  
Draco lächelte fies. „Ah ja. Bist du jetzt auch ein Fan von Potter?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte eigentlich kontern doch Draco lies ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu.  
  
„Na gut, wollen wir mal davon absehen, das Potter und ich in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind. Wir konnten uns doch von Anfang an nicht leiden... stell dir doch mal vor wie das aussieht wenn ich jetzt zu Potter gehe und sage: Ey Potter... das dich deine Verwandten nicht leiden können tut mir, leid aber finde dich damit ab. Das werde ich genau so wenig sagen, wie er sagen würde, das es ihm mit meinen Eltern leid..." – „Draco?" Der angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte eben den Jungen an über den er gerade geredet hatte. „Potter?" war das einzigste was Draco über die Lippen brachte. Völlig verwirrt was er jetzt sagen sollte, starrte er unentwegt Harry an. Der schien ebenso überrascht vom Verhalten des Slytherins zu sein, wie Blaise welche ebenfalls kein Wort raus brachte.  
  
Nach einer Minute des Schweigens und des Anstarrens war es Draco, der sich als erstes wieder fing. „Potter, was willst du?" Harry legte den Kopf schräg und blickte Malfoy nachdenklich an. „WAS?" fragte Draco, der jetzt langsam aber sicher ungehalten wurde.  
  
„Ich.. i-ich.. öhm..." stotterte der Gryffindor. „Ich ähm... mir tut es leid was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist!" sagte Harry schließlich und lächelte Blaise erleichtert an. Draco lachte leise. „Was ist daran so witzig?" wollte Harry wissen. „Nun ja" sagte der blonde Junge schmunzelnd „Du bist mein Erzfeind... wir konnten uns von Anfang an nicht leiden und am liebsten würde ich dich von der Schule fliegen sehen. Ich habe nicht nur einmal deine Freunde beleidigt und ausgerechnet du, Harry Potter, will mir, Draco Malfoy, weiß machen, dass es ihm leid tut was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist." Der Slytherin lachte verächtlich auf.  
  
„Na gut. Wie du meinst,... dann las es bleiben!" sagte Harry. „Na ja. Man sieht sich dann in Hogwarts!" - „Das hab ich befürchtet!" meinte Draco und fing sich dabei einen Ellenbogen von seiner Begleiterin ein.  
  
„Schon gut..." brummte Draco. „Ich geh bezahlen." Er stand auf und ging ins Geschäft. Als Draco wieder raus kam war Blaise schon aufgestanden. „Ich muss los, Draco!" sagte sie und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das war ein wirklich schöner Tag. Danke, Draco. Wir sehen uns dann am Ersten im Zug." Blaise kam ihm noch näher und drückte ihn ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Tschau." Hauchte sie und ging in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel davon. Völlig verdattert starrte Draco Blaise hinterher.  
  
„Hihihi!" hörte es Draco hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte sah der Slytherin, Harry. „Was?" fauchte Draco. „Süß. Ist sie deine Freundin?" Der schwarz Haarige Junge ging auf ihn zu. „Das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
Mit festen Schritten wollte Draco weiter gehen. Harry einfach nicht beachten, doch der folgte ihm. „Verschwinde!" fauchte Malfoy genervt. Doch Harry hatte nicht vor zu verschwinden. Ziemlich genervt blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Verfolger um. „WAS-ZUM-TEUFEL-WILLST-DU?" schrie er förmlich. „Hey Draco, jetzt hör mal zu. Ich weiß das wir uns nie gut verstanden haben,... aber..." Was mache ich hier eigentlich. Ich kann ihn wirklich nicht leiden... „Jetzt hörst du mir zu, Potter. Ich kann dich nicht leiden und du kannst mich nicht leiden. Ich brauche weder deine Freundschaft noch dein Mitleid und jetzt verschwinde bevor ich kotzen muss!" Das war's. Mit festen Schritten ging der Slytherin weg und ließ Harry alleine stehen. Idiot dachte er nur und ging ebenfalls in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel davon.  
  
Ein paar Tage später war es soweit. Der erste September. Der erste Schultag. Harry war schon sehr früh aufgestanden, um ja pünktlich zum Gleis 9 ¾ zukommen. Voller Vorfreude machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
Als der schwarz Haarige Junge endlich vorm Zug stand wurde er auch schon freudig begrüßt. „Harry!" Hermine kam auf ihn zu gelaufen. „Ron ist schon im Zug und reserviert Plätze. Na los komm schon!" Hermine griff nach Hedwigs Eulenkäfig und Harrys Besen und stieg wieder in den Zug. Mit dem schweren Koffer in der Hand folgte Harry ihr.  
  
„Hey Harry, alter Junge!" Ron strahlte über beide Ohren. Hermine ließ sich neben Ron auf den Sitz fallen. „Du siehst echt heiß aus, Harry." sagte Sommersprossige Junge und musterte vergnügt Harrys, noch leicht blaues Auge. „Das findest du wohl sehr witzig." maulte Harry ein wenig eingeschnappt. „Gar nicht! Aber so kannst du Dumbledore beweisen wie schlimm es bei deinen Verwandten ist und dann musst du nie wieder zu ihnen." Meinte Ron altklug. „Na hoffentlich! Und habt ihr schon von der Sache mit Draco gehört?" Harry seufzte. „Jup, haben wir. Na das war ja zu erwarten. Ich hab gehört das er bei Snape wohnt." Sagte Ron. „Aber ihm geht's schon wieder gut!" erklärte Harry. „Woher weißt du das?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich? Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen." Der rot Haarige Junge riss die Augen auf. „Wie kommst du denn dazu?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er tat mir leid und da hab ich ihn in der Winkelgasse getroffen und hab mir gedacht... Sag ich ihm einfach mal das mir das mit seinen Eltern leid tut." Ron schien geschockt. „Harry... das ist Malfoy!" – „Ich glaub das weiß er."  
  
In der großen Halle Hogwarts war schon alles festlich gedeckt für die Einschulungsfeier der Erstklässler. Hermine, Ron und Harry waren fast die Letzten die, die große Halle betraten. Sie hatten noch mit Hagrid geredet, der sich wie jedes Jahr, um die Erstklässler kümmerte.  
  
Kaum hatten die Drei Platz genommen gingen auch schon die großen Eichentüren auf und Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern hinein.  
  
Die Verteilung der Erstklässler auf die vier Schulhäuser verlief problemlos. Gryffindor hatte dieses Jahr 13 neue Schüler. Fünf Mädchen und acht Jungen.  
  
Das Festessen war das schönste Erlebnis seit langem für Harry. So unbeschwert über die Witze der Zwillinge zu lachen war einfach herrlich. Hier gab es keine blöden Verwandte die ihn tyrannisierten.  
  
Sein Blick wanderten durch die große Halle. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws sah er Cho. Sie war das Schönste was Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie trug immer noch eine schwarze Armbinde die zeigte das sie immer noch trauerte. Trauern um Cedric. Aus Gewohnheit fiel sein nächster Blick zum Slytherin Tisch, um zusehen was sein Feind, so Schönes tat. Und dieses mal war es nicht viel. Draco redete mit Blaise und er lächelte. Er lächelt wie ein junger Gott. Der schwarz Haarige Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. Das kann nicht sein.  
  
„Harry, was hast du?" fragte Neville der Harrys komischen Blick gesehen hatte. „Es ist nichts. Bin nur in Gedanken." Neville nickte und wendete sich wieder seinem Pudding zu.  
  
  
  
Vier Ende... Ende, Ende, Ende... ENDE TEIL VIER . Das Kapitel ist käse. Na ja es geht, oder?  
  
Egal mir bringt schreiben Spaß, auch wenn ihr sagen solltet: Mädel, las es bleiben! ^-^  
  
© Techno Snape 


	5. V.

Mächte der Nacht - Teil fünf  
  
Wie Draco nach dem Festessen in die Kerker zurück kam wusste er nicht mehr. Es war ihm alles wie in Trance erschienen. Alles. Die Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express. Die Blöden Sprüche seiner Begleiter. Die Fahrt mit den pferdelosen Kutschen. Das Festessen. Alles. Erschöpft lies er sich auf einen Sessel in Feuer nähe fallen. Doch kaum saß er, kamen seine Freunde und belagerten ihn. "Dieses Schuljahr wird der Hit!" rief Crabbe und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Dracos Sessel. "Du hast recht! Wer wohl dieses Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird?" sagte Goyle und ließ sich auf der anderen Armlehne nieder. Draco seufzte. "Draco? Was meinst du. wird es dieses Jahr eine Frau?" Das war Pansy. Sie stand hinter dem Sessel. "Was weiß ich!" Der Blonde Slytherin stand entnervt auf. "Wo... wohin willst du?" fragte Pansy ein wenig überrascht. "Ins Bett! Ich bin müde..." gab Draco kurz und knapp wieder.  
  
Blaise stand mit Jonna Nott vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. "Ja Jonna... gute Idee!" Von der Tür aus konnte man gut in den Gemeinschaftsraum einsehen. Als sie bemerkte das Draco nicht mehr auf seinem Sessel saß wurde sie unruhig. Er war schon seit Tagen ziemlich angespannt und aggressiv was in seiner derzeitigen Lage auch nicht verwunderlich war. "Draco ist nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum... ich schau mal ob ich ihn finde!" sagte Blaise.  
  
Vor dem Jungen Schlafsaal der fünften Klasse blieb sie stehen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an. Es kam keine Antwort. "Draco ich hoffe du bist noch angezogen denn ich komme jetzt rein... sollte dem nicht so sein... mir auch egal!" Blaise, die sich sicher war ihn genug gewarnt zuhaben, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Draco lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. "Hey Drac... alles okay bei dir?" Blaise setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Was willst du?" brummte er. "Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht! Was ist los?" Blaise legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich denke nach!" sagte der blonde Slytherin kurz und knapp. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Las mich nur in Ruhe... bitte!" - "Gut!" seufzte das rothaarige Mädchen und stand auf. "Solltest du trotzdem irgendwann den Drang verspüren mit jemanden reden zu wollen... du weißt wo du mich findest!" Blaise ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, als Draco ihren Namen sagte. "Blaise..." - "Ja?" - "Danke!" Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Bitte!"  
  
Im Gryffindor Tower war die Party noch in vollem Gange. Jeder erzählte von der Ferien, was er tolles erlebt und gesehen hat. "Ich war in Hamburg!" berichtete Dean stolz. "Das liegt in Deutschland... die haben dort nicht einmal eine eigene Zauberschule hab ich mir sagen lassen!" - "Und ich war mit meiner Oma an der Küste!" Neville holte aus seiner Tasche eine große Muschel und legte sie auf Tisch. "Ist die nicht toll?"  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen etwas abseits. Ron erzählte den beiden anderen von seinem Urlaub doch einer schien nicht zuzuhören. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Weit unten in den Kerkern Hogwarts. Bei Draco. Wie sie dahin kamen wusste er selber nicht. Schon seit Tagen ging ihm sein blonder Feind nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. "He Harry!" Ron stieß seinem Freund in die Seite. "Erde an Harry... alles klar?" - "Wie... was? Ja... alles klar!" - "Was ist denn nur mit dir? Du wirkst so nachdenklich?" bemerkte Hermine. "Ich... ich bin wohl ein wenig müde. Ich geh schlafen! Gute Nacht!" Harry stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal davon. "Gute Nacht!" sagte Hermine verwundert.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt schon gleich viel schöner aus. Harry, ausgeschlafen und frisch geduscht, rüttelte an Ron. "He Schlafmütze! Die Sonne lacht und wir müssen zum Frühstück! Heute gibt es Stundenpläne!" Ron grummelte irgendwas und zog sich die Decke übern Kopf. "Bitte Mama.... nur noch fünf Minuten!" Das war zuviel. Ron hatte ihn schon öfters beschimpft aber Mama hatte er ihn noch nie genannt. Auch wenn es wohl eher aus macht der Gewohnheit kam.  
  
"Nein Roni-Maus!" flötete Harry vergnügt und griff nach seiner Bettdecke. "Steh auf oder ich zieh dir die Decke weg!" Ron grummelte ein verschlafenes : "Mach doch was du willst!" und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Oder sollt ich lieber Herm holen! Die wird sich freuen..." - "Du mieser Sklaventreiber..." maulte Ron und setzte sich grade hin. "... mich wundert es wirklich warum du nicht in Slytherin gelandet bist!" Leicht taumelnd stand Ron auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Harry blieb alleine stehen. 'Wenn du wüsstest wie nahe ich damals an Slytherin dran war' dachte Harry und seufzte.  
  
Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Hermine bereits und wartete auf die beiden. "Harry, Ron! Da seit ihr ja endlich... ich dachte schon wir kommen zu spät!" maulte sie und griff nach Rons Arm und zog kräftig daran um ihm zu schneller gehen zu überzeugen. "He... las mich doch erst einmal wach werden!" protestierte Ron. "Keine Zeit! Stundenpläne!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Einen dank an alle die meine Geschichte lesen und an alle die sie nicht lesen! Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, bis zum nächsten Kapitel aber ich weiß absolut nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Das merkt man glaube ich an dem Kapitel. (Wie ist das Wetter? - Schön! - Ja das finde ich auch.... ob es morgen genau so wird? - Weiß ich nicht! - Hast ja recht... - ... - ...) ^^' Und dabei hatte ich am Anfang so eine tolle Idee... DAS IST JETZT EIN AUFRUF: Solltet ihr auch nur irgendeine Idee haben... her damit! BITTE! *argh* jetzt bettel ich schon... *snief* 


	6. VI.

Mächte der Nacht - Teil sechs  
  
Es war Samstag der 2. September 1995. Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und warteten darauf das Professor McGonagall endlich die Stundenpläne fürs kommende Schuljahr verteilte. Hermine rutschte aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz hin und her. "Ich bin schon gespannt wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen!" sagte sie und blickte zum Lehrertisch wo immer noch der Platz des fehlenden Lehrers frei war. "Es könnte ruhig mal eine Frau sein!" sagte Ron und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Meinst du nicht auch, Harry? ... He, Harry!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte ihn verwirrt an. Wie schon gestern Abend waren seine Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders. "Was?" fragte Harry. "Vergiss es.... und welchem holden Weib starrst du hinter her?" fragte Ron und versuchte Harrys Blick von eben zu verfolgen. "Woher willst du wissen das es eine Frau ist?" mischte Hermine sich ein und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry stieg das Blut in die Wangen und er drehte sich von seinen beiden Freunden und nuschelte dann: "Cho... ich habe Cho hinter her geschaut!" Es war zwar gelogen, aber das wussten die beiden ja nicht. "Hier Miss Granger, der ist für Sie!" Professor McGonagall reichte Hermine ihren Stundenplan und fügte hinzu: "Ich hoffe das sie dieses Jahr einen möglichst hohen Zaubergrad erreichen!" Hermine nickte. "Das habe ich vor!" - "Schön, Miss Granger... ich hoffe das Sie ihre Freunde auch ein bisschen motivieren können!" Ron lief nun ebenfalls rot an und nahm wortlos den Stundenplan entgegen um ihn dann gleich wieder fallen zu lassen. "Da gibt's einen Fehler!" sagte der rothaarige Gryffindor geschockt. "Wieso Fehler?" fragte McGonagall barsch. Ron zeigte auf den Montag. "Seit... seit wann haben wir mit den Slytherins zusammen... Wahrsagen?" McGonagall blickte ihn mitfühlend an. "Es tut mir leid, Mr Weasley. Ich hätte es ihn gerne erspart, aber es haben so viele Gryffindors Wahrsagen abgewählt das ich es mit einer zweiten Klasse zusammen legen musste und da gab es nur die Slytherins."  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen die drei zurück zum Gryffindor Tower. Da heute Samstag war konnten sie in Ruhe über ihr neues Schuljahr sprechen. Und über das Vergangene. Nach einer Stunde musste das Gespräch jedoch abgebrochen werden, denn Ron und Hermine geritten so heftig aneinander das manche der Erstklässler fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. "DIE ELFEN MACHEN DAS GERNE!" brüllte Ron. "JA ABER NUR WEIL SIE ES NIE ANDERS KENNEN GELERNT HABEN!" Hermine war aufgesprungen und hob drohend den Arm. "He... he ihr beiden!" George und Fred waren zu den dreien getreten. "Könnt ihr euch nicht ein wenig zusammen reißen?" fuhr Fred die beiden an. "IHR..." keifte Hermine. "Ihr seit doch bestimmt der selben Meinung wie euer... unsensibler Bruder!" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte dann. "Ach was! FREIHEIT FÜR DIE WALE!" Harry, Ron und Zwillinge brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. "So witzig war das nun auch nicht!" sagte Hermine verärgert. "War ja klar! Du verstehst doch eh keinen Spaß. Für dich ist es lustig ein Buch über Nesselwurzeln zu lesen!" Hermine lief vor Zorn rot an und machte sich bereit auf Ron loszugehen doch George hielt sie grinsend fest. "Ich sag's ja immer! Was sich neckt das liebt sich!" Jetzt lief Ron schon zum zweiten mal am Tag rot an. "Warum wir überhaupt hier sind..." unterbrach George die fröhliche Gemeinschaft. "Es geht um die neue Quidditch Mannschaft!" Jetzt wurde Harry hellhörig. Wenn es um Quidditch ging konnte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Selbst die kalten, grauen Augen eines gewissen Slytherins. "Da Wood ja nun nicht mehr unter uns weilt, müssen wir wohl einen neuen Kapitän wählen. Die Mädels wissen schon Bescheid. Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten in der Bibliothek. Okay?" Harry nickte.  
  
Draco saß auf seinem üblichen Sessel am Feuer und versuchte sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch irgendwas lenkte ihn ab. "He, Draco!" flüsterte ihm eine Mädchenstimme ins Ohr. "Was willst du, Pansy?" Der Blonde Slytherin blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf nur um sich ein paar Sekunden wieder an ihm festzusaugen. "Ich wollte dir nur Hallo sagen... wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?" Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und legte sein Buch zur Seite. "Siehst du nicht das ich lese, hm? Außerdem habe ich dir schon im letzten Schuljahr gesagt das es aus ist!" Pansy setzte sich auf Dracos Armlehne und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Ich weiß!" flüsterte sie. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich aufhöre dich zu lieben!" Jetzt wurde es Draco zu bunt. Er stand von seinem Platz auf, wobei Pansy unsanft zu Boden fiel. "Du willst doch eh nur mein Geld! Du kannst es haben, wenn du mir versprichst dir dafür 'ne Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen!" Dracos Augen hatte sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und funkelte das Mädchen kalt an. "A...aaber, D- Draco..." stotterte sie. Blaise schmunzelte bei dem Anblick ihre ärgste Feindin auf dem Boden liegen zusehen. Wie sie verzweifelt zu Draco aufschaute und ihre dünnen, zitternden Lippen öffnete, um was zu sagen. Ja, diesen Anblick würde Blaise genießen und bis zum letzten Atemzug auskosten. Eigentlich war sie weder gemein noch hinterlistig wie es für Slytherins üblich war, doch bei Pansy Parkinson war es anders. Schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte Pansy sie so sehr gedemütigt, dass sie damals am liebsten die Schule verlassen hätte und nun kommt endlich die Zeit, in der sie ihr alles heimzahlen konnte. Lächelnd schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
"So, also Fred und ich legen keinen Wert auf den Titel des Mannschaftskapitän." Sagte George ernst und blickte in die Runde. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Ich würde mir nur blöd vorkommen euch als kleiner Spieler, Ratschläge zugeben." Die restlichen fünf nickten. "Ich möchte auch nicht!" meinte Katie Bell. "Es ist mein letztes Jahr und ich habe eh schon genug Probleme das Training in meinem Stundenplan unterzubekommen." - "Bleiben nur noch Alicia und Angelina." Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich gegenseitig an. "Also wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern den Posten haben, Alicia." - "Dir macht es nichts aus?" fragte Alicia. "Nein! Mir reicht mein Posten als Schulsprecherin." - "Okay damit wäre Alicia unser neuer Kapitän und als deine erste Amtshandlung solltest du eine Probetraining organisieren. Wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter." Alicia nickte und holte gleich aus ihrer Tasche ein Stück Pergament. "Mich braucht ihr ja dann nicht mehr, oder?" fragte Harry. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und musste dringend frische Luft schnappen. "Eigentlich nicht. Wir sagen dir dann Bescheid, wann das Probetraining ist!" - "Gut!"  
  
Harry lief in Richtung See. Dort ließ er sich auf einer Bank nieder und blickte aufs Wasser. Zur Zeit war er ziemlich verwirrt. Als Erstes waren da die grauen Augen die ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe ließen und zum zweiten waren da Ron und Hermine welche ihm mit den ewigen Streitereien ziemlich auf die Nerven gingen. Warum waren sie nicht einfach ehrlich zu einander? Selbst ein Blinder könnte merken das die beiden mehr für einander empfinden als sie eigentlich zugeben wollten. Hermine jedoch versteckte sich immer noch hinter Krum, den sie in den Ferien besucht hatte. Und Ron... bei ihm war es doch wesentlich komplizierter.  
  
"Ah... Ist hier noch frei... Potter?" Harry blickte auf und erschrak. "Dr...Draco?"  
  
A/N: Ich versteh euch alle einfach nicht. Die einen Schreien: GIBT UNS MEHR YAOI! Und die anderen schreien: NEIN! MACH NUR KEIN YAOI DRAUß! Könnt ihr euch mal entscheiden? Ich bin jetzt verwirrt... außerdem... was findet ihr an der Geschichte nur gut das ich so viele Reviews bekomme, hm? Es gibt so viele bessere Geschichten bei FF.net die weniger Reviews bekommen... das stimmt mich traurig... obwohl ich mich ja auch freue zu lesen wie ihr diese Geschichte findet... ich geh jetzt lieber ins Bett und Lese Captain Tsubasa (und verkupple in Gedanken schon mal die ganzen Spieler... Wakashimazu mit Hyuga-san... ahhhhh... ich bin ja so krank!) ^ ^'  
  
Und zu guter letzt möchte ich noch mal meiner Beta-Readerin einen dank aussprechen. Danke! Ohne dich D.M. wäre es... ach vergessen wirs. Danke! ^^ 


	7. VII.

Mächte der Nacht - Teil sieben  
  
Erschrocken blickte Harry ihn an. "J-ja..." stotterte er und machte eine Einladende Handbewegung. Draco setzte sich neben den Gryffindor und starrte aufs Wasser. Keiner von den beiden wusste was er sagen sollte. Schweigend saßen sie eine Zeit lang neben einander und schauten einfach nur aufs Wasser. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Draco, ein wenig überrascht, blickte zu Harry hinüber und meint dann: "Muss ja... und selbst?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie immer!"  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Ab und zu warf Harry, Draco einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Diese grauen Augen... wie sie leuchteten. "Sag mal Harry, wie sind wir eigentlich Feinde geworden?" - "Ich... nun... ja... weiß es nicht. Ich glaube es liegt daran, daß wir einfach zu verschiedenen Ansichten haben." Draco, immer noch aufs Wasser schauend, nickte. "Du hast recht! Aber eigentlich waren das nie meine Ansichten'" Harry blickte den Slytherin fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?" - "Was verstehst du an dem Satz nicht?... Tschuldigung... ich wollt' dich nicht so anfahren..." Draco blickte betroffen zu Boden. Irgendwas an Harry machte ihn aggressiv. Vielleicht seine naive, kindliche Art, oder das er immer zwei mal nachfragen musste. Vielleicht waren es auch einfach seine unbeholfene Art.... oder diese grünen funkelnden Augen, die Draco überall hin folgten. "Es war eigentlich immer die Meinung meines Vaters, das Schlammbl... ich meine Muggelstämmige nichts wert wären,... aber das war gelogen. Ich sehe ja jetzt wohin ihn sein Hass gebracht hat!" "Freut mich, daß du es eingesehen hast!" sagte Harry erfreut. "Tu nicht so, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, das du gerade zu verstehen gegeben hast, daß Rauchen die Gesundheit gefährdet. Wenn du jetzt nur noch deine albernes Getue ablegen würdest, dann..." Draco brach ab.  
  
Schweigen  
  
"Ich geh jetzt am besten wieder zurück." Harry blickte ihn enttäuscht an, als er sich von der Bank erhob. "Man sieht sich, Potter!" Doch der junge Gryffindor wollte ihn nicht so einfach entkommen lassen. Er griff nach des Slytherins Handgelenk und zog ihn wieder runter auf die Bank. "H-Har-rry?" stotterte Draco erschrocken. "So einfach lass ich dich nicht gehen..." flüsterte Harry gerade laut genug das Draco es hören konnte. "Was... was willst du?" Harry lächelte. "Ich weiß es auch nicht genau..." - "Dann las mich los!" Harry bemerkte erst jetzt das seine Hand immer noch Dracos Handgelenk umklammerte. Erschrocken lies er los. Mit Genugtuung, Harry in seine Schranken gewiesen zu haben, erhob sich Draco mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln und wollte davon gehen. "Jetzt weiß ich, was... nein... WEN ich will!" Der Slytherin blieb stehen und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Harry hatte sich derweil von der Bank erhoben und stand nun direkt hinter ihm. Draco konnte Harrys warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren. "Ich will dich!" flüsterte Harry und küsste sanft Dracos Nacken. Der Slytherin schloss die Augen und versuchte gegen seine Gefühle anzukämpfen... "Las das... Harry!" gab Draco in einem Flüsterton zurück. Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Harry jedoch hatte nicht vor jetzt schon aufzuhören. Er drehte den blonden Jungen zu sich um und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Draco hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen. Was mache ich hier eigentlich, dachte Harry. Bis vorhin hab ich ihn noch gehasst... hab ich das? Hab ich ihn denn schon immer gehasst? Und warum fühlt sich das dann so verdammt... weiter kam Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn er hatte Draco bereits seine feuchten Lippen auf den Mund gepresst und verlor damit jeden keuschen Gedanken. Sanft fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen, nach einlas bettelnd. Zögernd öffnete Draco die Lippen und lies Harry mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindringen. Doch bevor Harrys Harrys Zunge auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, Dracos zu beweisen was sie konnte, drückte der junge Slytherin ihn von sich. "LAS DAS!" schrie Draco förmlich und blickte Harry panisch an. "Mach das nie wieder, du bist ja widerlich!"  
  
Harry blickte Draco hinter her, der in Richtung Schloss davon rannte. Jetzt hatte er es sich entgültig mit Draco verdorben... innerlich verfluchte er das, was er eben getan hatte, doch anderseits.... seine Lippen waren so sanft, so süß, so unwiderstehlich gewesen. Er wollte nur noch eins... diese Lippen noch einmal spüren, um sich zu vergewissern das er das, hier nicht alles nut geträumt hatte. War es denn so falsch einen Mann zu lieben? Liebe? War es das wirklich? Irgendetwas hatte ihn an Draco schon immer fasziniert... ob es nun seine grauen, entschlossenen, wilden Augen waren, oder seine coole und unberechenbare Art. Harry konnte es nicht sagen...  
  
Betrübt ging Harry zurück zum Schloss. Er würde jetzt als erstes mit Hermine reden. Ihr erzählen das Ron in sie verliebt war. Dann würde er zu Ron gehen und ihm das gleich erzählen... und der Rest würde sich wie von selbst lösen. Das hoffte er jedenfalls. Sollten wenigstens die beiden glücklich werden, wenn ihm schon sein Glück verschlossen blieb. Und dann brauchte er dringend noch eine kalte Dusche...  
  
A/N: Spidy - di, Spidy da- die schnellste Maus von Mexiko... oder wie das Lied auch immer ging. Ich war ganz, ganz schnell... ich hoffe das die ANTI- YAOI-FRAKTION nicht schreiend das Weite gesucht hat, als sie die obigen Zeilen gelesen hat.... (sollten sie nicht schon weit vorher das Weite gesucht haben....) Nun ja... einen Abschluss Kommentar: Gibt es heute nicht! Ich geh jetzt Fußball schauen... it's coming home, it's coming home, it's coming, footballs coming home. (Bulgarien - Deutschland z.Z. stehts 1:1 und es wird gerade nachgespielt... Ende erster Halbzeit) PAUSE 


	8. VIII.

Mächte der Nacht - Teil acht  
  
"Ist das war, Harry?" Eine ziemlich geschockte Hermine lies sich mit einem Seufzer zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen. "Ja... es ist wahr!" sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge ein wenig genervt. "Wenn... wenn das so ist.... dann muss ich sofort mit Ron reden." Sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Meinst du nicht ich sollte erst einmal..." - "Nein!" unterbrach Hermine ihn barsch. "Du würdest ihn nur verschrecken..." - "Hast recht. Viel Glück!"  
  
Hermine verlies eiligen Schrittes die Bibliothek auf der suche nach Ron, wo er auch immer er war sie würde ihn finden. Harry blieb alleine stehen und hoffte das es nicht alles in einem Chaos enden würde...  
  
Ein wenig müde ging Harry zum Gryffindor Tower um sich jetzt endlich eine kalte Dusche zu verpassen. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um den blonden Slytherins. Die grauen Augen, die blonden Haare die ihm lässig im Gesicht hingen, die weichen Lippen, der herbe aber den noch süßlich Geruch, die salzige Haut... Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Noch nie hatte er so für einen Menschen gefühlt.  
  
Nach der kalten Dusche ging Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich am warmen Feuer wieder auf zu wärmen. Er hatte wohl doch ein wenig übertrieben... Sein erster Blick viel auf eine aufgeregte menge die vorm schwarzen Brett stand. Ein blick auf den Zettel reichte um seine Vorahnung zu bestätigen. **Probetraining fürs Quidditch - Team. Wer Lust und... ** weiter konnte Harry nicht lesen weil irgendwelche Köpfe im weg waren.  
  
Harry machte es sich gerade auf seinem Stammplatz am Feuer bequem als auf einmal Ron vor ihm stand. "Ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte der rothaarige Gryffindor ernst. "J-ja?" Harry war ein wenig verunsichert. War etwas schief gegangen? Sein Plan schien so perfekt... Bevor Harry jedoch handeln konnte, hatte sich Ron ihm in den Arm geschmissen... "Ich danke dir, Freund. Ich danke dir, ich danke dir, ich danke dir..." - "Ron..." prustete Harry und lief rot an. "Ich... ich bekomme... keine... Luft!" Harry versuchte nach Luft zuschnappen und verschluckte sich. Erschrocken lies Ron ihn los. "Oh... Tschuldigung!"  
  
Draco betrat schlecht gelaunt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er hatte bis eben im Bett gelegen und die Wand angestarrt um über alles.... na ja eigentlich um über diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen nachzudenken. Gebracht hatte es allerdings nichts. Er setzte sich neben Blaise und starrte abwesend ins Feuer. "He Drac, is was?" fragte Blaise und rutschte näher an ihn ran. Draco blickte sie an. Warum eigentlich nicht? So konnte er Har... nein, Potter beweisen das er nicht schwul war. "Sag mal Blaise..." sagte Draco sanft und schaute ihr tief in ihre Schoko- braunen Augen. "Ja?" - "Hast du eigentlich einen Freund... ach das wäre mir eh egal!" Draco schloss die Augen und näherte sich Blaise um sie zu küssen.  
  
Blaise lächelte innerlich. Jetzt hatte sie Draco. Pansy würde platzen vor Wut... oder weil sie zu viel gegessen hatte... Draco seufzte. Siehst du Potter. Ich stehe auf Mädchen. Nicht auf Jungs! Doch irgendwie vermisste er ein gewisses Gefühl... das Gefühl das er bei seinem ersten Kuss gespürt hatte. Das Gefühl das er erst vor einer Stunde hatte. Erneut seufzte Draco und löste sich von dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot. "Ich... äh..." stammelte sie und blickte in Dracos kalte, graue Augen. "Öhm... ich... äh..." Draco stand auf und machte sich aufn Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal. Kurz bevor er durch die Tür verschwand blieb er noch mal stehen. "He Blaise, wenn du möchtest können wir es morgen wiederholen! Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco im Schlafsaal. "N-nacht!" murmelte Blaise.  
  
Als Harry am Sonntag morgen erwachte fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen. Was war gestern nur über ihn gekommen? Als Draco in seine nähe kam setzte einfach sein Verstand aus. So was war ihm noch nie passiert. Bei Cho hatte er zwar auch immer so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt aber es war nie so Stark gewesen wie bei ihm. "Mach das nie wieder, du bist ja widerlich!" Dracos Worte kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Hatte er recht damit? Waren seine Gefühle wirklich widerlich und abartig? War es falsch als Mann einen Mann zulieben? Aber liebe kennt keine Grenzen... Ich kenne meine Lage. Sie nennt sich "Verzweiflung".... dachte Harry.  
  
Harry kam ziemlich spät in die Große Halle um zufrühstücken. Sein erster Blick fiel auf ihn. Draco blickte kurz auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Doch der Slytherin drehte sich gleich wieder weg und hauchte Blaise einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry starrte ihn wie versteinert an. Wie konnte Draco ihm das antun? Harry fühlte sich missbraucht. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar das der Kuss von gestern, nicht von Draco ausging... sondern von ihm. Harry stand noch immer am Eingang der Großen Halle und starrte zu Draco. Er beobachte ihn. Wie er sich elegant eine Haarsträhne ausm Gesicht strich, wie er Blaise zu lächelte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie somit zum lächeln brachte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt an ihrer stelle zu sein doch das würde niemals geschehen. Harry seufzte. Wird dieses Verlangen für immer unerfüllt bleiben? Ich will allen, die ihn ansehen die Augen ausstechen, alle, die ihn berühren in Stücke reißen... dieses Verlangen lässt mich nicht mehr los! "He...he Harry? Schläfst du jetzt schon im stehen?" Ron stand direkt neben ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Erschrocken sprang Harry ein Stück zur Seite. "Komm! Wir haben dir noch einen Platz freigehalten!" Ron zog seinen Freund mit sich zum Tisch.  
  
A/N: Ah... fertig! Es wird tragisch Leute! Ich bin gerade ganz in Schreib Stimmung. In jeder Yaoi - Harry - Draco Story ist Draco der aktivere Part doch in meiner wird es Harry. 


	9. IX

Mächte der Nacht - Teil neun  
  
Während des Frühstücks warf Harry immer wieder flüchtige Blicke in Dracos Richtung, doch der Slytherin erwiderte sie nicht ein einziges Mal. Im Gegenteil. Es schien das er Harry ignorierte, was nach dem gestrigen Tag, auch nicht verwunderlich war. "Harry?" Neben ihm stand Alicia und lächelte ihn an. "Ja?" - "Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon am Schwarzen- Brett gelesen hast, aber wir haben schon für heute das Quidditch Feld bekommen. Sei also pünktlich um halb drei da, okay?" Harry nickte. "Geht klar!"  
  
Als er um halb drei beim Quidditch Feld ankam warteten die anderen schon auf ihn. "He! Da bist du ja endlich!" rief Angelina und winkte ihm zu. "Tut mir leid... war in Gedanken!" entschuldigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge und lies sich neben George und Fred ins Gras fallen.  
  
"Okay! Da wir nun vollständig sind, fang ich mal an... wie schon besprochen suchen wir einen oder eine neue Hüterin. Um drei geht das Probetraining los und wir sollten vorher abklären wie es vor sich gehen soll. Ich bin dafür das..." Harry schloss die Augen. Das was Alicia dort erzählte interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Es war nur seiner Pflicht als Teammitglied nachgekommen und hatte eigentlich kein Interesse hier weiter herum zu sitzen. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den blauen Himmel.  
  
Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden bevor es zu spät ist, dachte Harry. "... und du Harry... Harry! He, Harry!" Harry schreckte hoch und blickte Alicia fragend an. "Wa.. wie bitte?" fragte er nach. "Was ist nur los mit dir Harry? Ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, bitte." Ermahnte Alicia ihn. "Ich... mir geht es nicht gut...." Harry erhob sich ausm Gras. "... ich werd rein gehen und mich hinlegen." Harry lächelte seine Teammitglieder freundlich an und verschwand dann, ohne das noch jemand was sagte. "Er ist irgendwie komisch in letzter Zeit!" sagte George still zu seinem Bruder und Fred nickte zustimmend.  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Harry vor einer Wand tief unten in den Kerkern Hogwarts. Vor der Wand, die den Durchgang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum verbarg. Was er hier überhaupt machte, wusste er nicht. Er konnte dort ja nicht einfach reinspazieren und nach Draco fragen. Wütend über seine eigene Dummheit ging Harry den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Auf einmal blieb der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stehen. Er hörte Stimmen. "He! Las das Blaise." Das war Dracos Stimme und sie klang ziemlich genervt. "Ach, hab dich nicht so... als Liebespaar macht man so was nun mal. Und tu nicht so, als ob du da drin nicht geübt wärst." schnurrte Blaise. "Ich hab aber keine Lust..."  
  
Jetzt saß Harry in der Klemme. Draco müsste nur um die Ecke gehen und die beiden würden sich gegenüber stehen. Eigentlich war es genau das, was Harry sich wünschte, doch es gab noch einen Störensfaktor. Blaise!  
  
Harry blickte sich panisch um. Gleich würde er um die Ecke kommen. Harry wünschte sich jetzt sehnlichst seinen Tarnumhang zu haben der ihn verschwinden lies... "Morgen fängt der Unterricht an und..." Die beiden blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. "Potter?" Draco war überrascht. "Ich. äh." stotterte der Gryffindor und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind.  
  
"Was will der denn HIER?" fragte Blaise und musterte ihn abschätzend. Draco wunderte sich. Was war nur gerade mit Blaise los? Als sie neulich in der Winkelgasse waren hatte sie Harry doch sogar verteidigt.  
  
"Ich... äh...hm... ich muss mit dir reden, Dra... Malfoy." sagte Harry schließlich. "Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden Potter! Komm Blaise!" Draco schob sich an Harry vorbei, doch der griff nach Dracos Arm und hielt in fest. Mit seinen Gift grünen Augen funkelt er Draco an. "Es ist wichtig!" Der blonde Slytherin blieb stehen und blickte sein Gegenüber wütend an. "Fünf Minuten! Du hast fünf Minuten! Blaise geh doch schon mal vor... ich komm gleich nach." Blaise nickte und warf Harry einen nichtsagenden, stechenden Blick zu. "Also was ist?" Harry merkte wie seine Beine langsam weich wurden und wie sein Herz anfing immer schneller zu schlagen. Er konnte sein Verlangen nicht so einfach unterdrücken wie er gedacht hatte.  
  
"Das von gestern... ich meine der Kuss..." Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Letzte Nacht hatte er dieses Szenario zehn, nein hundert mal durch geprobt doch jetzt fiel ihm nichts ein. Draco strich sich eine blonde Strähne ausm Gesicht. Der Gryffindor verfluchte ihn dafür. Diese eine, kleine Handbewegung löste mehr in ihm aus als ein Nacktfoto von einem Top-Model. Das ist doch nicht normal, dachte Harry.  
  
"Was ist nun?" fragte der blonde Junge genervt. "Man sagt," fing Harry plötzlich an. "das Liebe heißt, jemanden fast zu vergöttern, doch daran glaube ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Das ist nichts als albernes, kindisches Getue gekleidet in schöne Worte." - "Was willst du von mir...?!" fragte Draco plötzlich. Harry ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Draco machte nicht einmal die Anstalten sich zuwehren. "Alles!" hauchte Harry und streichelte ihn sanft über die Wange. "Du bist doch abartig, Potter." Harry grinste. "Kann sein." flüsterte er und fuhr dem Slytherin durch seine blonden Haare. "Aber ich liebe dich... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Und wenn das wirklich abartig ist dich zu lieben, dann bin ich wohl der abartigste Mensch auf der Welt."  
  
Harrys grüne Augen funkelten sein Gegenüber verführerisch an. Langsam näherte sich der Gryffindor dem Slytherin und drückte ihn noch weiter gegen die Wand. Draco griff gleich nach Harrys Armen um ihn von sich weg zu drücken, doch Harry schien stärker zu sein. Harry schloss die Augen, mit seinen Händen fuhr er dem Slytherin durchs Haar, um ihn noch enger an sich zuziehen.  
  
"Ich will dich, Draco! Es gibt nichts was ich mehr will... alles ist mir egal... Quidditch, Gryffindor, ja sogar mein Leben." Dracos Körper durchfuhr ein zittern. "Du bist krank, Potter!" flüsterte Draco und drehte den Kopf zu Seite. "Ich weiß!" Harry drehte sich Dracos Kopf zurecht und küsste ihn. Erst zaghaft und schüchtern, doch als er merkte das Draco keine Anstalten machte sich zuwehren, drang er mit seiner Zunge tief in den Mund des Slytherins vor. Er umspielte Dracos Zunge und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Dracos Hemd. Der blonde Junge stöhnte leise und Harry musste erfreut darüber lächeln. So schlecht schien es Draco nicht zu gefallen...  
  
Die flinken Finger des Gryffindors machten sich immer weiter an Dracos Hemd zu schaffen. Dracos Finger verkrampften sich am Hemd des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Harry hatte derweil das Hemd aufgeknöpft und zog es von Dracos Schultern. "Was... was wird das?" - "Nach was sieht es aus, Draco?" Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dracos nackte Brust und umkreiste seine Brustwarzen.  
  
"Draco? Draco wo bleibst du?" Es war Blaise. Erschrocken drückte Draco, Harry von sich und griff nach seinem Hemd, welches am Boden lag. Bevor er davon ging packte er Harry am Kragen und drückte dies mal ihn gegen die Wand. "Erzählst du auch nur einer Person davon, dann mach ich dich fertig... das schwör ich dir!" Dracos graue Augen spiegelten Entschlossenheit wieder. Der Gryffindor senkte den Kopf und küsste die Hand die ihn festhielt. "Ich freue mich!" sagte Harry und lächelte. Draco lies ihn los und rannte davon.  
  
Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er musste feststellen das er ziemlich erregt war. Wie konnte ein Mann nur solch eine Wirkung auf ihn haben? Das nächste Mal aber, würde er Draco nicht so einfach entkommen lassen. Nein. Das nächste Mal würde er es planen und ihn verführen. Ihn dort hinbringen, wo er selbst schon lange war. Ihm den Verstand rauben und ihm zum winseln bringen. Harry, seiner Sache sicher, lief mit freudigem Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
A/N: Ja es wird wilder... mal sehen ob ich ein NC-17 draus mache oder ob PG- 13 reichen muss. Und es wird tragisch... jajaja. Ich werde aber nicht zuviel verraten. 


End file.
